Goma De Mascar En Mi Corazon?
by Inu4Neko
Summary: two-shot una cancion confunde los sentimientos de Rima por Nagi, dejandole una duda, que es lo que sentira Nagihiko por ella?  -Te odio...  -Lo se...  capitulo 2 actualizado pasen y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola** **este es mi primer fanfic de shugo chara, y es de mi pareja favorita obviamente el Rimahiko como es el primero que escribo probablemente esto quede medio Ooc, así que decidí que fuera un song-fic para no desviarme mucho de las personalidades de los personajes, además creo que esta canción le queda a esta pareja, así que no debió quedar tan mal, o eso espero, trate de terminarlo para ayer que fue el cumpleaños de Rima-chan pero, no pude hacerlo aun así felicidades Rima-chan XD  
>Bueno ya las dejare leer, espero me dejen reviews si les gusta y si no también. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.<strong>

El timbre de clases sonó, Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Rima Mashiro y Fujisaki Nagihiko recogieron sus cosas y salieron de su salón con sus charas detrás de ellos, ya estaban en secundaria se habían graduado hace unas semanas de la academia Seiyo y este era su primer día de clases, en la secundaria. Los cuatro se habían quedado en la misma escuela y en el mismo grupo.

-¿Oigan y si vamos a visitar a Yaya?-pregunto Amu.  
>-Sí, deberíamos ir, tal vez ya destruyo el Jardín Real-Respondió fríamente Rima.<br>-Rima-chan deberías confiar un poco en Yaya-chan-hablo Nagihiko amable y educadamente como siempre lo hacía.  
>-Confió en ella. Pero no es nada responsable-dijo y Kusukusu comenzó a reír. <p>

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia Seiyo para ver cómo le iba a la menor de los guardianes, en su primer día básicamente como lider. Pero cierta rubia iba sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en algo, o mejor dicho alguien y ese alguien era Fujisaki Nagihiko. El día anterior fue al supermercado y cuando iba pasando por una tienda de música, escucho parte de una canción aunque solamente escucho algunas palabras ya que cambiaron la canción enseguida, lo primero que se le vino a la mente al escucharla fue el rostro de Nagihiko, y eso la tenía molesta o mejor dicho frustrada. Suspiro iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la academia Seiyo, hasta que el pelimorado la llamo.

-Rima-chan ¿estás bien?-pregunto Nagihiko preocupado.  
>-Estoy bien ¿porque preguntas?<br>-Es que te ves algo distraída, ya llegamos y no te has dado cuenta.  
>-Es cierto Rima estas muy distraída desde ayer-comenzó a reír Kusukusu.<p>

Rima no dijo nada, se limitó a entrar en el Jardín Real, y los demás la siguieron al llegar, encontraron lo que ya se esperaban Yaya no estaba trabajando de verdad, Kairi Hikaru y Rikka estaban organizando papeles mientras Yaya dibujaba en una hoja de papel y escuchaba música con unos audífonos en su celular. A todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza, Amu y Rima se acercaron a Yaya sin hacer ruido, los demás las voltearon a ver pero ellas hicieron una seña de que guardaran silencio, y siguieron con su trabajo, cuando estaban detrás de yaya…

-¡Yaya!-le gritaron las dos a la vez haciendo que ella saltara del susto.  
>-Ahhh!-grito, soltando su celular y las volteo a ver-Rima-tan Amu-chi, no me asusten así!<br>-Yaya deberías estar ayudándoles no perdiendo el tiempo-le regaño Rima.  
>-Pero…<br>-Yaya-chan, habías prometido ser una guardiana responsable cuando nos fuéramos-hablo Nagihiko acercándose y sonriendo.  
>-Es cierto Yuiki-san no deberías dejarles todo el trabajo a ellos.<br>-¡Pepe-tan todos regañan a Yaya! ¬3¬ -hablo molesta e inflando sus mejillas.  
>-Hai-dechuu-respondió pepe sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto.<br>-Bueno no importa, Rima-tan, Amu-chi, Yaya quiere mostrarles algo-dicho esto Yaya tomo a Rima y Amu y salió corriendo del Jardín Real arrestándolas con ella. Hasta que se detuvo en la parte trasera de la escuela, cerca de unos árboles.

-¡Yaya!-le gritaron molestas ambas, y esta solo inflo las mejillas.  
>-No se enojen ya les dije que quería mostrarles algo.<br>-Sabes que odio correr, por cierto y Kusukusu?-pregunto Rima al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.  
>-Tampoco están Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia.<br>-Pepe-tan les quería pedir ayuda con algo aunque no me dijo con qué.  
>-Bueno y ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarnos Yaya?-pregunto Amu mas tranquila.<br>-¡Una canción!  
>-¡¿Y para eso nos trajiste hasta aquí? ¬¬<br>-Rima-tan no te molestes, es que no quería que los chicos la escucharan ¬3¬  
>-Bien cuál es la canción.<br>-¡Es esta!-grito mientras sacaba su celular.  
><strong><br>Rima POV**

_Yaya, alguien día me las pagaras sabes que odio correr, pero por otro lado es bueno, desde ayer que pase por el centro comercial y escuche esa torpe canción no puedo dejar de pensar en ese torpe cabeza purpura, como sea me pregunto qué tipo de canción será para que no quiera que los demás la escuchen. Bueno no importa mientras más lejos este de Nagihiko menos pensare en él y eso es bueno._

-¿Yaya, cuánto tiempo más piensas tardar en poner esa canción?-_pregunte la verdad ya me estaba desesperando._  
>-No me regañes Rima-tan ¡listo!-<em>Yaya alzo su celular mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar.<em>

_Aunque ese sonido…me parece conocido, siento como si lo hubiera escuchado…no puede ser verdad, es la misma canción que escuche ayer, y yo quería dejar de pensar en ese estúpido cross-dresser y Yaya me lo recuerda, aunque por otra parte podre repasar porque esta canción me recuerda tanto a Nagihiko. Si tal vez solo es mi imaginación, no creo que tenga razones para pensar en el por escuchar esa canción, bien repasare frase por frase para ver el porque me recuerda tanto a él._

_-_Yaya, la puedes poner de nuevo?-_pregunte ya que por estar pensando, no escuche bien el principio y debo repasar frase por frase.  
>-<em>Claro Rima-tan-_volvió a poner la canción._

_**Maldito el día en que te encontré e**_

_**La hora en la que te mire e e**_

_**Entraste a mi vida**_

_**Y ahora no hay salida, me equivoque e e**___

_Ok ahora si repasemos, si eso es cierto, maldigo el día en que apareció, porque tuvo que llegar? Todo estaba bien sin él, sin sus inteligentes tácticas para combatir a los huevos X y los huevos enigma, sin su torpe y hermosa sonrisa que… ok ese pensamiento no fue bueno, sigamos entro a mi vida? Humm no, no lo hizo o sí? Creo que sí lo hizo es que es tan lindo y tierno y amable y caballeroso y… basta debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas! Continuemos creo que si me equivoque con él, pensé que sería una amenaza entre mi amistad con Amu, porque "Nadeshiko" era la mejor amiga de Amu y supuestamente él era su hermano, aunque cuando supe que él era Nadeshiko no se lo dije a Amu pero aun así me sigue molestando que se acerque tanto a ella…pero no son celos verdad? Yo no celo a Nagi, digo Nagihiko ¡Ahhh! Ya perdí el curso de esa tonta canción de nuevo._

-¿Rima estas bien?-_me pregunto Amu, es que hoy todos notan algo mal en mí?_  
>-Si Amu solo me siento cansada, creo que me iré a casa-<em>eso no era del todo mentira estaba cansada de pensar tanto en el cross-dresser.<br>_-Esta bien, te acompaño?-_quisiera decirle que no pero, no me gusta caminar sola a casa._  
>-Claro Amu gracias. Por cierto Yaya como se llama esa canción?-<em>fue inevitable preguntarle necesitaba saber cómo se llamaba para escucharla tranquilamente y repasarla bien, al menos ya vi que si tiene relación que piense cosas relacionadas con el cabeza purpura.<em>  
>-Goma de Mascar-<em>me respondieron Amu y Yaya a la vez<em> (lo sé es prácticamente imposible que alguien conozca esa canción en Japón pero la magia de la escritura hace milagros XD)_  
><em>  
><em>Después de eso Amu me acompaño a mi casa como solía hacerlo, aunque también nos acompañaban Tadase y el cross-dresser, es que acaso se tiene que aparecer por todos lados? Ahhh bueno, hace unos minutos que me dejaron en la puerta, mis padres no se encuentran pero eso ya es normal, subí a mi habitación para escuchar y analizar de una vez esa torpe canción.<br>_  
>-Oye Rima-<em>me llamo Kusukusu.<em>  
>-¿Que pasa Kusukusu?<br>-Te pasa algo te ves muy distraída-_ok ya es oficial estoy mal, todos me encuentran distraída hoy._  
>-Estoy bien, por cierto ¿a donde te fuiste cuando Yaya nos llevó arrastrando ami y a Amu?<br>-Pepe-chan dijo que quería mostrarnos algo, pero al final no nos mostró nada  
>-Ok podrías entrar en tu huevo un rato?-<em>si iba repasar esa canción no podía ser frente a Kusukusu, el em conoce mejor que nadie y sabría lo que estoy pensando. Ella solo asintió y entro en su huevo dejándome sola, tome mi computador y busque esa canción.<br>_  
>-Estúpido girl-boy, odio estar pensando tanto en ti-<em>fue inevitable decirlo, por suerte nadie me escucho. Bien ahora a repasar esa torpe canción.<br>_  
><em><strong>Yo no quería y acepte e<br>Por un ratito te guarde e e  
>Yo no soy adorable<br>Tu eres insoportable e e e**_

_Bien eso también es cierto no lo quería en los guardianes, no lo quería cerca de Amu, no quería hacer equipo con el pero aun así tuve que aceptar todo eso, aunque no quería, aunque extrañamente siempre acabábamos haciendo equipo los dos, además de aquella vez que me defendió de los huevos X aun sin tener con que combatirlos y aquellas veces que lo hago comprarme helados para no decir su secreto, aquellas veces que nos tomamos de las manos por diversas razones, supongo que recuerdo todo esto porque guardo, mis recuerdos con él en lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque en el fondo me hacen feliz._

_Humm no, no me porto adorable con el pero, él es insoportable para mí, adema soy no soy amable con nadie, y ya suficiente hago por el guardando su secreto._

_**Insufrible Amor**_

_**Como me pude enamorar**_

_**No te soporto, es la verdad**_

_No, no, no y no! Yo no estoy enamorada de, el! No me enamore no, no y no. Si no lo soporto, no es posible que este enamorada de él, me desagrada, lo odio no lo amo.__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque molestas y te pegas<strong>_

_**Como la Goma de Mascar**_

_**En mi zapato al caminar**_

_**Somos un caso no ideal**_

_**Pero te quiero yo te quiero**_

_Si, es molesto, todo en él es molesto, como cuando ingeniaba tácticas contra los huevos X y todos lo escuchaban, porque lo escuchaban! Porque lo obedecían, su torpe sonrisa también es molesta, su sonrisa barata de comercial, que me hace feliz cada vez que lo vero, Ahhh! Enserio debo dejar de pensar esas cosas! Si es molesto y punto, cierto molesto como al goma de mascar que a veces se pega en los zapatos, pero no lo quiero! Tonta canción yo no quiero al cabeza purpura!_

_**En la política y la fe e**_

_**No congeniamos ya lo sé e e**_

_**Yo como carne roja**_

_**Tu solo comes hojas**_

_**Y pensé e**___

_Bien para esto… no se me ocurre nada, con excepción de que ambos somos muy opuestos, por ejemplo, el ama los deportes, yo, tengo una horrible condición física, a él le gusta el baile, yo amo la comedia, él es amable y expresivo, yo soy fría e inexpresiva, no coincidimos en nada, somos completamente opuestos. Pero…los opuestos se atraen y se complementan o no?_

_**Insufrible Amor**_

_**Como me pude enamorar**_

_**No te soporto, es la verdad**_

_**Porque molestas y te pegas**_

_**Como la Goma de Mascar**_

_**En mi zapato al caminar**_

_**Somos un caso no ideal**_

_**Pero te quiero yo te quiero**___

_¡Ya dije que no! No me enamore de él, yo no me enamore de él. Es verdad que no lo soporto, no soporto lo lindo y amable que es, no soporto lo inteligente que es, no soporto sus hermosas sonrisas, no soporto el haberme enamorado de él, no soporto… esperen un momento ¿¡Qué!_

_Bueno creo que ya no tiene caso negarlo, si me enamore de él, pero es que fue inevitable es tan lindo, pero aun así sigue siendo tan molesto e imposible de quitar como una goma de mascar, el problema es que es como una goma de mascar en mi corazón, por mucho que trate no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón, lo quiero y mucho, aunque dudo que él me quiera ami, después de todo soy demasiado mala y fría con él es imposible que él me quiera también, pero aun así yo si lo quiero._

_**Insufrible Amor**_

_**Como me pude enamorar**_

_**No te soporto, es la verdad**_

_**Porque molestas y te pegas**_

_**Como la Goma de Mascar**_

_**En mi zapato al caminar**_

_**Somos un caso no ideal**_

_**Pero te quiero yo te quiero**___

_Nagihiko Fujisaki enserio, eres insufrible pero lo acepto eres MI insufrible amor, no soporto el haberme enamorado de ti y lo peor es casi imposible sacarte de mi corazón, y me entristece el pensar que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, aunque no te culpo después de cómo te he tratado, aun así te quiero o mejor dicho te amo, tonto cabeza purpura, cross-dresser, girl-boy te amo._

_Se me acaba de pasar una idea por la mente aunque creo que es mala idea, creo que me estoy volviendo loca…_

_**Yo estoy más loca cada mes**_

_Bien, tonta canción deja de decirme lo que ya se! Si me estoy volviendo loca y es culpa del baka de Nagihiko.  
><em>_**  
>Tu insufrible a la vez<strong>_

_**Eres tan vulnerable**_

_**Tan tierno tan besable**_

_Jaja es cierto, se ve tan vulnerable después de que Rhythm suele hacerlo pasar vergüenzas frente a los demás, si es tierno cuando se sonroja y cuando sonríe, además de que es lindo cuando juega baloncesto o cuando baila, se ve tan lindo y tan tierno.  
>Etto…por suerte nadie me ve y por suerte todo esto lo estoy pensando porque estoy segura de que para estos momentos ya estoy sonrojadisima, me pregunto que se sentirá besarlo, enserio me estoy volviendo loca, cada minuto más loca por él.<em>

_**Siempre te amare...**_

_Ya de nada sirve negarlo si lo amo y demasiado, no puedo asegurar que siempre lo amare, pero si estoy segura de que lo amo ahora, y mucho. Pero quisiera saber que siente el por mi…_

_Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo._

-Kusukusu_-la llame, necesito hacer algo en este momento, aunque el resultado de esto me lleve al cielo o al infierno debo hacerlo.  
><em>-¿Qué pasa Rima?  
>-Vamos, necesito hacer algo-<em>necesito hablar con el cross-dresser.<br>_-Vamos a buscar a Nagi, jeje_-Kusukusu comenzó a reír, su risa siempre me anima. Esperen como lo adivino…  
><em>-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
>-Rima es muy predecible jeje.<br>-Hn no es verdad, pero tu me conoces muy bien Kusukusu, vamos.__

**FIN?**

**{Porfavor lean todas las notas} Tenía tanto tiempo que quería hacer este song-fic aunque no quedo muy bien, bueno es mi primer fic Rimahiko no estoy acostumbrada a estos personajes así que debió quedar muy Ooc.  
>Dejare el final abierto, o depende si me dejan reviews tal vez haga una segunda parte, y no es chantanje solo que es para ver si valdrá la pena hacer una segunda parte o no.<strong>

**Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Ladrillazos? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? Reviews?**

**Acepto lo que me quieran dejar jeje cuídense.  
>Inner: no olvidas algo?<br>yo: emm ah si es verdad. Por cierto mi metiche inner es mi personalidad interior, lo se, lo se estoy loca. Pero bueno yo les quería decir que, bueno mejor dicho invitarlas a que escriban mas fanfic Rimahiko porque? les dare el dato de porque, aquí en hay aproximadamente ****8,079 ****fics de Shugo Chara, de los cuales solo ****530**** estan es español y solo ****42**** son de Rima y Nagi asi que las invito a que llenemos esta página de Rimahiko ^^ eso seria todo adiós gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola he aquí la continuación de mi song-fic, espero les guste como saben Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach Pit  
>Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos.<br>Advertencia: Ooc y demasiado, enserio demasiado  
>Otra Advertencia: Creo que arruine el Song-fic pero porfis lean ^^<strong>

_**CAPITULO 2: CONFESION**_

Un chico peli-morado caminaba por el centro comercial, su día había sido normal pero no quería estar encerrado en su casa así que salió a dar un paseo por el parque y su madre le pidió hacer algunas compras. Saco una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Oye, Nagi ya tenemos todo?-pregunto Rhythm volando alrededor de él.  
>-Sí, ya podemos regresar…<br>-Nagi eso no es cool, yo quiero dar un paseo-le pidió parándose frente a él, haciéndolo detenerse.  
>-Podemos, salir a jugar baloncesto más tarde-le respondió sonriendo mientras seguía caminando.<br>-¡Yay! Entonces volvamos ya-grito feliz Rhythm. Nagihiko solo sonrió y siguió caminando paso frente a una tienda de mangas, la curiosidad le llamo y entro para ver. Rhythm voló hacia el mostrador encontrando algo que le llamo la atención.

-¡Ah! Mira Nagi-señaló un manga estaba en el mostrador y Nagihiko se acercó tranquilamente para verlo, se dio cuenta de que un manga de bromas, pero no cualquiera era el manga favorito de bromas de Rima. Temari salió de debajo de su cabello y también observo el libro.

-Creo que, Kusukusu se lo mostro a Rhythm el otro día y le gustó mucho-le dijo Temari a Nagihiko y fue con Rhythm.  
>-¡Yay! ¡Bala-balance!-grito Rhythm haciendo la pose del bala-balance. Nagihiko seguía mirando el libro, ya que cualquier cosa relacionada con la comedia le recordaba a Rima. Temari se dio cuenta de esto, y se llevó a Rhythm fuera de la tienda.<br>-_Rima-chan…hoy parecía estar pensando en algo, durante todo el día-_¿Cuánto cuesta?-pregunto más por inercia que por interés y el señor del mostrador, lo miro.  
>-Es el último volumen, lo trajeron apenas el día de hoy, cuesta 600 yens (si el internet está bien serian como 100 pesos mexicanos jeje)<br>-_Entonces…no creo que Rima-chan lo tenga…_

Nagihiko sonrió involuntariamente y busco dinero en su bolsillo, ya que el siempre cargada sus ahorros consigo. Llevaba un poco más del dinero que costaba el manga así que lo compro, ya se lo daría Rima al día siguiente, aunque él sabía que ella lo odiaba el aceptaba el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Rima.

Además, Rima pensaba que él quería quitarle a su mejor amiga Amu, lo cual no era cierto también savia que Rima pensaba, que a él solo le interesaba que guardara el secreto de que era Nadeshiko, lo cual tampoco era cierto, la verdad Rima estaba muy equivocada con él, por una parte no poda alejarlo de Amu ella también era su amiga, Rima era muy posesiva con Amu y por otra parte a Nagihiko en realidad le agradaba Rima, a pesar de que ella era muy fría con él, Nagihiko podía ver la personalidad de las personas y más de las chicas, fue su ventaja de vivir como Nadeshiko el savia que Rima temía a ser lastimada y por eso alejaba a las personas, por eso era fría y cortante con todos los que trataban de acercarse a ella. Además del hecho de que los Shugo Charas, son la personalidad deseada de alguien, entonces Rima en realidad quería poder estar siempre sonriendo y estar haciendo reír a los demás al igual que Kusukusu lo hacía.

Desde que Nagihiko se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rima se fijó un propósito, no descansaría hasta el día en que Rima pudiera ser tan feliz como quería serlo, no importaba que sacrificios tuviera que hacer para verla feliz, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era lograr que Rima lo aceptara al menos como su amigo, o que por lo menos no mostrara tanto desprecio hacia él. Salió de la tienda, Rhythm y Temari iban volando detrás de él, camino de regreso hacia su casa, al día siguiente le daría el manga a Rima. Al llegar a su casa dejo las compras que su madre le había encargado en la cocina y camino encontrándose a su madre en uno de los pasillos de su casa.

-Ya estoy de regreso madre-le saludo sonriendo.  
>-Bienvenido Nagihiko. Por cierto, tienes visitas-le informo su madre, asombrando a Nagihiko nadie lo visitaba.<br>-¿visitas? ¿Quién?-pregunto desconcertado, su madre solo sonrió.  
>-Te está esperando en tu habitación-fue lo único que dijo su madre y se fue caminando por uno de los pasillos, Rhythm salió volando hacia la habitación de Nagihiko y Temari salió detrás de su cabello, volando frente a él.<br>-Me pregunto quién habrá venido a visitarme.  
>-No lo sé, pero sé que quisieras que fuera Rima-chan-le dijo Temari sonriendo, haciendo que la cara de Nagihiko ardiera tornándose de un fuerte rojo.<br>-c-co-como es que tu…  
>-Puedes ocultárselo a Rhythm, pero las chicas intuimos muchas cosas Nagihiko, además de que eres muy obvio-le interrumpió Temari sonriendo.<br>-Pero tú sabes que Rima-chan me odia, nunca vendría a visitarme-le dijo Nagihiko triste.  
>-Eso no es verdad, Rima-chan no te odia y lo sabes, solo es así de fría porque no quiere que nadie la lastime otra vez.<br>-Tal vez tengas razón, pero bueno vamos a ver quién vino a visitarme-Temari se metió debajo del cabello de Nagihiko de nuevo y este camino hacia su habitación.

_**Rima POV**_

_En estos momentos siento que la determinación que tenía al salir de mi casa se ha esfumado, ya me estoy arrepintiendo lo mejor seria regresar a mi casa, estaba decidida pero las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado._

**FLASH BACK**

_Bajaba las escaleras de mi habitación con Kusukusu detrás de mí, decidida a decirle a Nagihiko lo que yo sentía por él y a descubrir lo que el sentía por mí, aunque sentía que se me olvidaba algo._

-Rima-_me llamo Kusukusu, yo solo la mire para que supiera que tenía mi atención.  
>-<em>No estas olvidando algo?  
>-Humm, no lo sé ¿Qué olvido?-<em>la verdad no savia, que podía estar olvidando.<em>  
>-No sabes donde vive Nagi.<br>_  
>Eso me detuvo de golpe. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mí, Kusukusu tenía razón, no tenía idea de cómo llegar a la casa de Nagihiko, me di una palmada en la frente, solo ami se me ocurría ir a un lugar que ni siquiera savia donde estaba, me di otra palmada en verdad soy tonta. Pero si espero hasta mañana ya no tendré el valor ni la decisión que tengo en este momento solo me queda una opción, aunque en verdad no quiero hacerlo es la única opción.<em>

_Tome el teléfono y marque el número de Amu._

-Moshi-moshi_?-ya me estoy comenzando a arrepentir._  
>-Hola Amu, soy yo Rima<em>-bien, ahora por mucho que lo desee no puedo arrepentirme.<em>  
>-Hola Rima ¿Qué pasa?<br>-Necesito pedirte un favor-_ por suerte creo que no se notó el nerviosismo en mi voz.  
>-<em>Bien, dime.  
>-¿Puedes…darme la dirección de Nagihiko?<em>-lo savia, fue mala idea pedírselo. Inmediatamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas.<br>_-jaja… ¿y para qué quieres la dirección de Nagi?-_pregunto con voz picara, odio ese tono de voz._  
>-¡Amu! ¿Me la darás o no?<em>-fue una horrible idea pedirle eso a Amu.<em>  
>-Claro, claro, no te molestes-<em>bien Amu, me dio las indicaciones para lograr llegar a la calle de Nagihiko, pero no me dijo el número de la casa.<br>_-¿Oye y como sabré cual es la casa de Nagihiko?  
>-Créeme, no hay forma de que no logres encontrar su casa, es la más grande de toda la calle, bueno Rima debo irme, suerte con tu confesión de amor a Nagi, jaja-<em>esperen ¡¿Qué!<em>  
>-Como…-<em>muy tarde Amu ya había colgado.<em>

_Bien ya tenía la dirección ahora sí, iré a casa de Nagi si no lo hago ahora, me arrepentiré así que mejor me doy prisa._

-Rima ¿A dónde vas?-_pregunto mi madre entrando a la casa.  
><em>-Etto…solo quiero salir a caminar madre-_por favor, déjame ir.  
><em>-Está bien, pero no regreses tarde por favor.  
>-Gracias-<em>eso fue extraño pero no importa, estoy feliz de que me dejara ir, últimamente mi madre es más tolerante.<em>

_Después de eso camine por unos minutos por suerte la casa de Nagihiko no quedaba muy retirada de la mía. Al llegar note que Amu tenía razón, me topé con una enorme casa construida al estilo tradicional japonés, era la casa más grande de toda la calle, debía verificar que no estaba equivocada, no, esa enorme casa era de Fujisaki Nagihiko. El letrero a un lado de la entrada lo decía en letras grandes y claras "casa Fujisaki"_

_Suspire, ya no había salida además pronto terminaría todo, solo debía tocar la puerta, preguntar por Nagihiko, decir lo que vine a decir e irme, era sencillo. Toque el timbre, pero no salía nadie, volví a tocar el timbre y segundos después salió una mujer, la cual a pesar de tener un gran parecido con Nagihiko, no podía creer que fuera su madre se veía tan joven y tan hermosa._

-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Nagihiko?-_hice una reverencia, sin embargo mi intento de sonar amable no funciono ¿porque mi voz siempre es tan fría?  
><em>-Lo lamento pero mi hijo no se encuentra-_¡estúpido cross-dresser tenías que salir justo hoy!  
><em>-Entiendo, gracias-_hice una reverencia y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme pero la madre de Nagihiko me detuvo.  
><em>-¿No quieres pasar y esperarlo? Solo fue al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que le encargue, no creo que tarde mucho. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_  
><em>-Mi nombre es Mashiro Rima…un placer conocerla-_porque siempre hablare con voz fría y sin emociones. Aunque al parecer a la madre de Nagihiko no le molesto.  
><em>-Ah…tu eres Rima-chan, mi hijo habla mucho de ti, pasa-_esperen… ¿¡que! Como que Nagihiko habla de mí? Bueno, como sea me parecía descortés dejar así a la madre de Nagihiko así que accedí a entrar. La madre de Nagihiko me gui por la casa, hasta llegar a una puerta._

-Esta es la habitación de Nagihiko, puedes esperarlo aquí mientras regresa-_bien esto no estaba en mis planes, creo que será mejor irme._  
>-N…<em>-muy tarde se había ido, no tenía salida así que solo me senté en la cama de Nagihiko.<em>

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Y así fue como acabe en esta situación, entrar a la casa de Nagihiko no estaba en mis planes y mucho menos entrar en su habitación…creo que debo dejar de hablar conmigo misma.  
>Me estoy comenzando a aburrir, supongo que puedo mirar un poco por la habitación de Nagihiko y después me iré.<em>

-¡Ah! Eres tú!-_¿es que acaso hoy todo iba a salirme mal? ¿Por qué Rhythm tenía que entrar en este justo momento? Un momento…eso significa que Nagihiko ha vuelto.  
><em>-En realidad, ya me iba-_me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió_

_**NORMAL POV**_

-Rima-chan…?-Nagihiko no podía estar más sorprendido y feliz, enserio Rima lo había ido a visitar le sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Sus Shugo Charas, se fueron a jugar a otro lugar, aunque claro Rhythm iba siendo arrastrado por Temari y Kusukusu

-Hola cross-dresser-por suerte para Rima su voz seguía fría e inexpresiva como siempre, pero no su mirada.  
>-¿A qué se debe tu visita Rima-chan?-pregunto Nagihiko sonriendo.<em><br>_-Nada en especial solo quería hablar contigo purple-hair-eso desconcertó a Nagihiko "_ya me estoy comenzando a arrepentir"  
><em>-Está bien, ven-Nagihiko camino seguido por Rima y abrió la puerta de su habitación que daba hacia el jardín, sentándose en la orilla, Nagihiko en ningún momento soltó la bolsa que traía el manga de bromas, Rima se quedó observando a Nagihiko el cual a diferencia de ella, ya se había cambiado su uniforme escolar, si lo había visto varias veces con ropa que no fuera el uniforme escolar esta vez se veía muy bien… tenia puestos unos pantalones grises, una camiseta de manga larga color naranja, encima de esta una camiseta azul de cuello y manga corta a botones-pero con los botones desabrochados-se veía un poco más masculino, más lindo… (hey! Nagi siempre se ve lindo, me acabo de regañar a mí misma o.O?)

-¿De qué quieres hablar Rima-chan?-le pregunto Nagihiko mirando hacia el cielo. Pero Rima estaba observando la bolsa que traía Nagihiko, la cual traía el logotipo de una tienda de mangas.

-¿Desde cuando lees mangas cross-dresser?-pregunto, Nagihiko la miro confundido y Rima señalo la bolsa.  
>-No es mío, es un regalo para alguien-le respondió sonriendo.<br>-¿Y para quién?-pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado interesada. Nagihiko extendió la bolsa frente a ella sonriéndole.  
>-Para ti Rima-chan-Rima se quedó mirando la bolsa, dudando si tomarla o no.<br>-¿Por qué tú me regalarías algo purple-hair?-le pregunto mirándolo y encarando una ceja. Nagihiko se encogió de hombros.  
>-Por nada en especial, solo lo vi en el centro comercial y pensé en comprarlo para ti-Rima miro la bolsa y después la sonrisa de Nagihiko termino por tomar la bolsa y saco lo que había dentro, poniendo una enorme sonrisa al ver que era el nuevo volumen de su manga de bromas favorito.<p>

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-pregunto Rima mientras abría y comenzaba a leer el libro.  
>-Lo vi por casualidad en el centro comercial y me dijeron que recién había llegado el día de hoy, así que pensé que no lo tendrías y lo compre para ti-en ese momento Rima se sintió mal, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo tenía que decirlo ahora. Dejo su amado libro a un lado.<p>

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto ocultando la mirada con su flequillo. Dejando a Nagihiko extrañado por la pregunta.  
>-¿Eh?<br>-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Siempre te he tratado mal, incluso peor que a los demás-Nagihiko la miraba sin comprender, pero decidió no interrumpirla.  
>-Te odio, odio el hecho de que llegaras a Seiyo, odio que quieras quitarme a mi mejor amiga, odio que le mientas sobre lo de Nadeshiko, odio que eres el único que se da cuenta cuando estoy fingiendo, odio que puedes leer fácilmente la personalidad de los demás, odio que siempre tienes razón en todo, odio que solo seas amable conmigo para guardar tu secreto, odio que siempre trates de ver el lado positivo de las cosas… ¡te odio!…-Rima trataba de mantener su voz fría pero no podía evitar que se notase tristeza y dolor en su voz.<p>

-Rima-chan…-Susurro Nagihiko con voz triste le dolía demasiado que Rima le dijera eso, él estaba consciente de que no le agradaba pero el decirle que lo odiaba lo hería demasiado, miro a Rima a los ojos y sonrió tristemente, se trató de levantar pero Rima lo detuvo sujetándolo de su camiseta.

-Te odio…pero lo que más odio-Rima levanto la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los de Nagihiko, el cual se sorprendió al ver que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de los ojos de Rima.  
>-Lo que más odio de ti es… ¡que no pude odiarte lo suficiente como para no amarte! odio el sentirme bien estando a tu lado aunque lo niegue, odio tu sonrisa, porque me siento feliz tan solo con verte sonreír, odio que hagas salir mi verdadera personalidad, haciéndome dejar mi personalidad exterior a un lado, odio que contigo no funciono el protegerme para que nadie me lastimara, odio sonar cursi por tu culpa, odio estar llorando por ti, porque sé que me vas a rechazar por la forma en la que te he tratado, te odio porque…-fue interrumpida ya que Nagihiko la envolvió en un tierno abrazo (yo quiero uno *_*)<p>

-Te odio-le repitió por enésima vez acomodándose en su pecho pero sin corresponder al abrazo de Nagi.  
>-Lo sé-Nagihiko solo abrazo más fuerte a Rima.<br>-Odio que no puedo odiarte por mucho que lo intente, odio que siento que me estoy volviendo loca por tu culpa-una lágrima se deslizo por el rostro de Rima, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, pero ella savia lo que seguía a continuación savia que Nagihiko la rechazaría pero también savia que era lo más lógico, después de cómo lo trataba ahora que lo pensaba bien, se sentía una tonta por haberle confesado lo que sentía a Nagihiko.  
>-Yo odio que me odies Rima-chan, pero odio mucho más que llores y más si yo soy el culpable…<p>

Nagihiko se separó levemente de Rima, poniendo sus manos en su rostro y secando las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, las lágrimas no te quedan Rima-chan-Nagihiko acerco su rostro al de Rima dándole un corto y tierno beso en los labios (Nagiii T^T yo también quiero uno) pero se separo tan rápido que a Rima no le dio tiempo de corresponderlo.  
>-¿Por qué tu…<br>-El hecho de que tú me odies no quiere decir que yo también lo haga Rima-chan, no soy amable contigo para que guardes mi secreto, yo te amo Rima-chan. Tu misma lo dijiste…yo puedo ver la personalidad de los demás, sé que no tratas de ser mala con los demás solo tratas de protegerte, pero no estás sola Rima-chan yo estoy contigo, yo te protegeré, yo no te hare daño y no descansare hasta que seas feliz.  
>-Nagi…hiko, gracias-Rima abrazo a Nagihiko, este solo correspondió el abrazo feliz.<br>-Rima-chan ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-pregunto Nagihiko alejándose un poco de Rima la cual, no respondió solo sonrió mirando a Nagi con ternura y amor, dejando a un lado su fría personalidad porque savia que podía confiar en las palabras que le había dicho.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR…  
><strong>_  
>Kusukusu, Temari y Rhythm estaban dentro de la habitación de Nagihiko, aunque Temari sosteniendo a Rhythm porque quería salir a ver de qué estaban hablando Rima y Nagihiko.<p>

-Kusukusu-chan ¿qué haces con el celular de Rima-chan?  
>-Nada, solo le envió un mensaje a, Amu jeje.<br>-¿Y para qué?-pregunto Rhythm que ya se había soltado del agarre de Temari.  
>-Es un secreto-contestaron Temari y Kusukusu. Rhythm se molestó y les quito el celular, leyendo lo que Kusukusu había escrito.<br>-¡Es enserió!-grito Rhythm asombrado a lo que ambas Charas asintieron.  
>-¡Yay! entonces digámosle también a los demás…<p>

_**DE REGRESO CON RIMA Y NAGI**_

-Rima-chan, ya se está haciendo tarde ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-Rima solo asintió y ambos salieron de la casa de Nagihiko seguidos por sus charas en el camino iban en silencio pero tomados de la mano y ambos sonriendo. Se detuvieron a unos metros de la casa de Rima pero no soltaron sus manos.

-Gracias por acompañarme Nagi-Nagihiko solo sonrió, pero Rhythm los miraba molesto.  
>-Oye Rhythm ¿porque estas tan molesto?<br>-Nagiii~ tu dijiste que iríamos a jugar baloncesto, pero en lugar de eso trajimos a Rima hasta aquí.  
>-Lo siento, iremos otro día Rhythm, lo prometo.<br>-Lo siento-se disculpó Rima  
>-Está bien…-Rhythm seguía molesto.<br>-Bueno Rima-chan debo irme, hasta mañana-Nagihiko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rima haciéndola sonrojar levemente.  
>-Nagi, debes despedirte bien <strong>¡chara change!<strong>-Rhythm hizo cambio de personalidad, acercándose a Rima pero en el momento que los labios de Nagihiko tocaron los de Rima, deshizo el cambio de personalidad. Pero ninguno de los dos intento deshacer el beso, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento, se hubieran podido quedar así mucho más tiempo, pero ambos necesitaban respirar así que tuvieron que separarse (maldita necesidad humana XD)

-Owww-se escucharon varias voces y ambos voltearon encontrándose con Amu, Yaya, Tadase y Kuukai observándolos.  
>-Yo sabía que acabarían juntos-dijo Yaya sonriendo pícaramente.<br>-¿q-que hacen aquí?-preguntaron ambos sonrojados y nerviosos.  
>-Él nos llamó-Amu señalo a Kusukusu y todos los demás señalaron a Rhythm, el cual trago saliva y salió volando, Nagihiko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rima y salió corriendo persiguiendo a Rhythm.<br>-Hasta mañana Rima-chan, chicos-todos se quedaron observando a Rima, la cual sabía que comenzaría a interrogarla.  
>-Adiós-dijo y entro casi corriendo a su casa seguida por Kusukusu que no paraba de reír.<p>

**Lo se, lo se pésimo final soy un asco para los finales, y les advertí del Ooc  
>La verdad no me ha gustado como quedo de hecho no sé si subirlo pero ya que me tome la molestia de escribirlo aquí esta creo que arruine mi song-fic pero ya que a mis idol's en fics Rimahiko les gusto y hablo de: <strong>**Angeldelaesperanzalira** **y AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1**  
><strong>pues lo subi pero como siempre, mis lectores deciden asi que si lo consideran un asco lo quitare ok?<br>En serio me pase con el Ooc aunque Lira-sama dice que es difícil acoplarse perfectamente al perfil de un personaje-y estoy deacuerdo con ella es difícil, porque los personajes no son míos-creo que si me pase con el Ooc, bueno gracias por leer ^^**

**Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Ladrillazos? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
